Little Bella
by MissGaga12
Summary: Against all ods, Rosalie becomes pregnant with a little girl whom she names Isabella Lillian Hale McCartney.Watch Bella grow up and her love for Edward blossom .
1. New

**Hello everybody. I'm MissGaga12 and here's my first story . Please review and tell me what do you think and if you have any ideas for my story review as well . I'm planning at least 30 chapthers . I will post another chapter when I can . But I'm making a promise to myself to post at least three chap each week so please be patient with me . I am not planning on giving up this story too soon . And yeah in the future I'm planning a Denali visit which is gonna be funny to say at least . The more reviews the faster the new chapter comes . **

* * *

**Chapther 1 : New **

**Rosalie POV**

I still couldn't belive it . I was pregnant ! Me . The beautiful vampire who couldn't have any children was pregnant . It all seems like a dream . A wonderful dream I wish I would never wake from . But the present time strikes again . I am a vampire, we don't sleep , we don't need to eat human food, we can't have kids and we certainly don't feel tired. Yet, I was feeling all of that . At this point nothing could surprise me anymore . When Carlisle gave me the wonderful news , I felt like I could jump with joy even though the others seemed scared . Not that I could blame the . I was scared as well . What if I wasn't a good mother to my baby.

"How are you feeling Rose, babe . Are you in any pain ? Do you need anything ? I could yell for Carlisle if you aren't feeling well. Just tell me and I'll do it " Emmett said looking panicked . I knew I couldn't blame him . This was way beyond any of our knowledge of vampires . This was a whole new thing and I knew everybody was feeling helpless.

" Baby, I'm okay for now . Even though I could kill for a strawberry milkshake ." I said looking into his gorgeous eyes .

" I know I must be annoying you, but I don't know what to do . I'm scared Rosie . What if something happens to you ? I could never forgive myself for this ." Emmett said.

"Emmett , STOP ! I am scared as well . But this is my second chance and I'm really looking forward to being a mom . So please accept that . "

" I am accepting it . But I am scared as well . No one has ever been through this. Hell, even the fucking Volturi don't know about this and what if….what if…" he rambled but I stopped him.

"No Emmett , this is a blessing . I finally have a baby . A baby I could love that is part of me and part of you. And I can see that you are scared-"I said before I was interuppted

"I AM . What if I'm not a good father and what if she grows up too fast than a real baby and we can't see her walk or do stuff and then she leaves us before we are ready ." He said looking at me with a panicked face.

In the room I heard Edward coughing probably masking a laugh . Alice I didn't know where she was . She was probably looking for furniture for the nursery along with Esme . Jasper and Carlisle were looking through books to see if this has ever happened before .

"Her ?" I whispered.

"Huh?" he said looking confused .

"You want a girl ?"

" Well yeah . Even though I could teach football to a boy . But a girl I guess it could be fun ." he said moving across our room.

"Yeah. Have you thought about any names ?"

"Well how about Rosalie jr or something like that . Or Emmaline . Both seem fine to me "

"I don't want her name to be like our . I was thinking maybe Isabella , Bella for short."

"Bella , I like it . And for a middle name how about Lillian . I know it's yours too but I really like how Isabella Lillian sounds ."

" Well I guess we have a name . Isabella Lillian , our little Bella , our little baby girl"

" You have decided for a name …good . Esme and I just came back from shopping and you should see all the stuff we bought . I swear , Bella will be the most fabulous baby ever . " Alice said entering the room .

" Oh and I bought you a strawberry milkshake " she said placing the milkshake on the bedside table near me .

Yep, life was good now. I had a wonderful husband and a baby on the way . This was the best life someone could ever have and it's mine .

* * *

**Edward POV**

I can't understand anything I knew or I thought I knew about vampires were shadowed by the thing in Rosalie's I the only one who saw this thing for what he was ? A monster that tented to distroy the peace of our was over the edge excidet for the new one was listening to me when I told them that IT should be destroyed. Hell, they were loving it already .

_"Edward stop sulking around. The baby will be a great adition to the family , that dress will look so cute on her . I gotta show this to Esme."_

Alice's thoughts were annyoing as always . This baby could be our end why no one saw it . We didn't know what it was or how powerfull it's gonna be. So why keep it ?I couldn't understand 's thoughts were concentrated upon the monster, Bella, as she called it .Everybody's thoughts were full of love towards Bella even Esme who was excided for a new baby and found the whole thing amusing.

I was left hoping that everything will turn out good and no one was hurt in the proce- my train of thoughts was interupted by a scream and Emmett's shout

"ROSIE "


	2. Meet Little Bella

**Hey guys ! As promised the new chapter is here . Thanks for your reviews it means the world to me to see that people really read my story . I just love you guys and I promise to write more chapters soon . Don't forget to review if you have any ideas for the story or critics or just review if you feel like it and I will reward you with chapters . I love you guys .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything even thought I wish i would but Stwphenie Meyer owns it all .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Meet Bella**

**Emmett POV**

If someone would have told be about a year ago that I'll be a daddy I would have laught in his face . Me . A vampire . A daddy-to-be seems soimposible right now even thought Rosie's belly was enough proof. I hope that Bella will turn out okay but with Esme , Carlisle and Rosie and even Edward I don't really have to worry . Edward was a complete pain in the ass (he rolled his eyes when I said that , stupid mind-reading vampire ) about our decision not to abort the baby . But somehow I understood him . I was scared that I would do something to hurt Bella with my large body (people get intimidated by me) but I have to learn how to take care of my little girl .

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Rosie's scream . Was this it ? Was my little Bella ready to come meet everybody ?

" Carlisle " I scream .

Carlisle entered the room with Edward following him and quickly started to examine Rose .

" Whats going on ? Is she in labor ? Whats happening ? Tell me ? " I yeld at him.

" Rosalie listen to me . I have to ask you to push . I know it's gonna be hard but you want to meet Bella . So push. " he ignored me .

" ARGHHHH " Rosie screamed in pain .

" Push again Rose. I know you can do it ." Carlisle reasured her.

"ARGHHHHHHHH . GET HER OUT OF ME NOW . "

" I can see her head . One more time . C'mon Rose . You can do it . I know you can . " Carlisle said calmly .

" ARGHH "

" Almost there . One big push Rosalie . One just one . So Push . " Carlisle said .

" GAHHHHH " Rosalie cried in pain .

" WAHH , WAHH" I heard from a small creature in Carlisle's arms .

" Congratulations you two it's a beautiful baby girl. Do you want to hold her Rose ? " Carlisle said proudly.

" Yeah . Hi baby ! Mommy and daddy here . Welcome to our world honey. You know,we have to wait a while to meet you but it's all worth it . " Rosalie said taking Bella from Carlisle and starting talking to her .

" So do you have a name for her ?" Carlisle said .

"Yeah Bella . Isabella Lillian Hale McCartney . " I told him watching my two girls.

" C'mon Em , hold her ." Rosie said placing Bella into my arms .

I couldn't do anything but look in awe at the little baby in my big arms . I couldn't belive it me and Rose made a little creature like Bella . This was without a doubt the biggest accomplishment in my life apart from meeting Rose and marrying Rose .

" Aww " the others said entering the room .

"What's her name Emmett ?" Esme asking coming closely to look at Bella .

" I want you all to meet Isabella Lillian Hale McCartney " I said proud of my Bella ." Mom do you want to hold her ?"

" Of course " Esme said taking Bells from my arm and into hers.

One by one everybody held Bella even Edward in which I saw a change. He no longer thought of Bella as a monster or a freak . Nope . She was a little angel , a beautiful little angel.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Holding my little baby was the most wonderful thing months of waiting I was finally able to hold the little angel in my was so loved already and boy she was going to be spoiled but that's okay anything for my little baby. I would give her anything she would ever want . I could see everybody was excited to hold her and I didn't need Jasper's gift to see that .

* * *

**So that's it pretty small but don't hate me next chapter it's gonna be up tomorrow. I really hope you liked the inside in the new parents's heads about Bella's arrival . I really hope you liked it . Please please review it . I love you guys . **

**Love,**

**MissGaga12**

**xoxo**


End file.
